1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a low pollution fuel used for a diesel engine, etc.
2. Related Art
Exhaust gas of a diesel engine contains a large quantity of harmful substances such as suspended particulate matter, nitrogen oxide, hydrocarbons and aldehyde. Those substances often prove themselves to be a main cause for air pollution and pollution-related diseases.
It is extremely difficult to completely bum kerosene, light oil or heavy oil which is currently used as the fuel for a diesel engine by compression combustion that is a diesel engine-specific combustion type. For this reason, the above-mentioned exhaust gas problems occur.
In order to solve such an exhaust gas problems as just mentioned, various kinds of exhaust gas processing devices have been proposed, which include a filter function and a secondary combustion function to be attached to an outlet port of the exhaust gas. However, they still had the following problems. Those devices are likely to be deteriorated with the passage of time and as a result, the performance is degraded. Those devices are expensive and in addition, they have too many technical problems to effectively obviate the above-mentioned cause for air-pollution. Therefore, the above-proposals are not yet satisfactory to solve the outstanding problems fundamentally.
The present invention has been accomplished in view of the above problems inherent in the conventional devices.
It is, therefore, an object of the present invention to provide a novel low pollution fuel which is extremely superior both in combustion efficiency and in economic efficiency and which can fundamentally solve the above-mentioned problems inherent in the conventional devices by taking the place of kerosene, light oil or heavy oil which was a cause for the harmful exhausts, instead of solving those problems by a symptomatic method, thus enabling to contribute to the solution of the above-mentioned exhaust gas problems.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a novel low pollution fuel which is capable of supplementing the performance of the various kinds of exhaust gas processing devices.
To achieve the above objects, according to the present invention, there is provided a low pollution fuel composed of kerosene, light oil or heavy oil which contains ether alone, or both ether and alcohol, wherein said ether is dimethylether dissolved in a solvent and liquefied.
From another aspect of the present invention, there is provided a low pollution fuel composed of kerosene, light oil or heavy oil which contains ether, wherein said ether is diethylether.
As one suitable example, the diethylether is composed of olefin-based hydrocarbon as a starting material.
From a further aspect of the present invention is to provide a low pollution fuel composed of kerosene, light oil or heavy oil which contains ether, wherein the ether is one or two or more kinds of diethyleneglycolmonoethylether, diethyleneglycolmonomethylether, or diethyleneglycolmonobutylether.
As one suitable example, the diethyleneglycolmonoethylether, diethyleneglycolmonomethylether, or diethyleneglycolmonobutylether is composed of olefin-based hydrocarbon as a starting material.
The low pollution fuel contains one or two or more kinds of glycol, acetal, ketal or ester together with the liquefied dimethylether or diethylether, diethyleneglycolmonoethylether, diethyleneglycolmonomethylether, or diethyleneglycolmonobutylether.
In the above-mentioned fuel, an oxygen-contained hydrocarbon composed of liquefied dimethylether or diethylether, or diethyleneglycolmonoethylether, diethyleneglycolmonomethylether, or diethyleneglycolmonobutylether itself is burnt to obviate the imperfect combustion of fuel, while enhancing the combustion efficiency of the kerosene, light oil or heavy oil.